This invention relates generally to the field of hair implant structures, and more particularly, is directed to a hair filament which may be artificial or natural and which is suitable for implanting in the human scalp.
Baldness in human beings has always created personal problems in view of the cosmetically undesirable appearance sometimes presented by individuals who have lost some or most of their hair. Prior workers in the art have attempted to treat this problem in many ways, for example, by providing toupees, by employing hair weaving techniques, by the transplantation of living hair including surgically removing and reapplying plugs of hair and other methods. Hair weaving has often proved disadvantageous in that such weavings have generally required frequent tightenings to remain pleasing in appearance. While hair transplants have the advantages inherent with a person having his own hair installed, experience has shown that such transplanted hair does not spread over the scalp and each given area continues to require individual treatment.
Other structures and methods have been developed by workers in this field which include the implantation of nonliving natural hairs or synthetic hairs into the scalp. Such an approach is surgical in nature and has created problems directly relating to possible rejection of the hair structure or perhaps by increasing the chance of infection caused by the interaction by the implanted structure and the natural scalp. In view of the difficulties experienced by the prior workers, the need remains for a reliable, surgically pure and aesthetically pleasing hair implanting method and structure.